One Shot Kills
by ElectricLimeRose
Summary: A collection of humor-driven one shots revolving around the Abridged Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, mainly featuring Marik and Yami Bakura. Brace yourselves, it's rated M and contains Thiefshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**-Welcome to One Shot Kills, a place where hilarity happens and there are no censors! Enjoy. ;)**

"Oh come on, Bakura, the plan is full proof!" The platinum blonde Egyptian shouted in pride.

"Full proof? Marik, not a single damn plan of yours has ever been full proof!" A white, fluffy haired pale boy shot back, thick in his British accent. The criminal mastermind and notorious thief were walking down a sidewalk on a clear sunny day in Domino City. They were on their way to the destination where they would hatch their latest plan.

"Whatever, fool. The plan will work, or if my name isn't Marik Sebastian Ishtar…the Third!" He closed his eyes and held up three fingers, still extremely proud of himself.

"Well then, let's get on with the bloody plan already…" Bakura rolled his eyes.

"The plan is simple. We rob Yugi Motou's Grandpa's game shop and steal all of his cards and money! Then Yugi will no longer to be able to play any more card games!" Marik explained loudly.

"But Yugi already has all the cards he needs in his deck. What's the bloody point?" Bakura asked.

"Well-uh—err… Other people would be no longer to play any more card games!" Marik hesitated, noticing the flaw in his plan.

"There are other game shops than Yugi's Grandpa's, you know…" Bakura grinned, finding extreme amusement in Marik's struggle.

"I-errr—You know what, frig off, you jerk!" Marik shouted and stormed off in an enraged overdramatic fit. Bakura rolled his eyes again and slowly followed his friend. As much as Bakura hated Marik, he would also hate to admit he enjoyed him as a friend. Bakura found Marik to be excessively annoying and irritating, however he did find him to be rather attractive for a guy. It was an odd love/hate feeling for him, which was overall strange because he was used to feeling full hatred towards everybody he had ever met. He hated Marik's bubbly and always cheerful attitude, yet then again at the same time he loved it. 'Maybe that's why we get along so well as friends', Bakura often thought to himself.

"Marik… Wait up!" Bakura called to his friend and sprinted after him.

"No I will not 'wait up', because you hurt my feelings!" Marik huffed.

"What did I do? All I did was point out the many flaws in your pl-.." Bakura started.

"The many flaws?! You probably think I'm stupid, don't you? 'Oh look at that Marik guy over there, he's so stupid he can't even think straight, but damn those are some sexy ass abs!' That's what you would say!" Marik argued. Bakura flushed red slightly.

"No…" Bakura said and then quietly muttered to himself, "He does have pretty sexy abs, though.."

"What did you say?!" Marik shot at him.

"I said… Oh hey, would you look at the time! I need a cup of tea," Bakura announced and suddenly veered off of the direction they were walking and entered a nearby café.

"Friggin great, Bakura! Just great! Now we're going to be late!" Marik sighed and followed him in.

"Late for what? You can't be late for a robbery!" Bakura said, ordering himself a cup of tea from the counter.

"Mmm do they have jelly donuts here? I love jelly donuts.." Marik drooled and walked up to the counter as well. Bakura took a seat near the back of the café and took a sip of his tea, waiting for Marik to come back. Soon after, he arrived carrying a jelly donut. He stopped before he took the seat across from Bakura and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm still mad at you…" He said and sat at his own table, his back towards Bakura.

"Fine, the bloody hell do I care," Bakura answered in a coldhearted tone. After sitting there at his table and taking a few more drinks of his tea, he started to get lonely and missed Marik's company. Their conversations may have always ended or turned into a mindless banter, but the truth was that he wouldn't change it for anything in the world. It was just how they were as friends. They knew they were best friends, they just had odd ways of showing it. What else would you expect from two villains?

"Marik…" Bakura called over to Marik, who ignored him, pretending he was busy eating his donut. Bakura got up from his seat and walked over to Marik's table, where he stood by him.

"Can I sit with you?" He asked. Marik glared at him with shining lavender eyes. He didn't reply. Even with no permission, Bakura sat down in the seat across from him. Marik continued giving him the dirty look as he slowly ate his jelly donut. Bakura actually thought it was rather sexy; the way he was staring at him and eating that donut almost looked seductive. In fact, he was almost positive that it was intentional. But in the blink of an eye, Marik had looked off in another direction. Bakura could have sworn…

"You have some jelly…right there.." Bakura pointed out. Marik turned to look at him again, the evil look gone.

"Hm?" He muttered. Bakura took a finger and wiped the small amount of jelly that was on the corner of Marik's mouth and licked it off, his eyes narrowed at him. Marik blinked.

"Oh go hump a stump, Bakura…" He groaned and soon got up and left the café, for he was eager to get their plan into action. Bakura sighed and followed him, meeting up with him again on the sidewalk.

"So… Are we going to be late for our robbery?" Bakura asked.

"No, actually we're right on time," Marik replied, glancing at a clock that was at a nearby bank.

"How the bloody hell are you so sure of that?" Bakura said, confused. Marik dug a hand into one of his pockets of his rather tight black pants and finally pulled out a folded up piece of paper.

"Here, on this ingenious chart I have created, it says that the robbery is scheduled between 2:00-3:00. I gave us some extra time because I knew we would end up stopping for tea sometime for you.." Marik explained. Bakura broke up into intense laughter.

"Whaat?" Marik said.

"You are so gay, you don't even know it…" Bakura chuckled. Marik flushed deep red.

"No I am not! Just because I make detailed schedules does not mean I'm gay!" He protested.

"Riight, and I'm guessing just because you wear effeminate clothing, stroke phallic shaped objects and hang out with another male your age whom you have bonded so well with doesn't make you gay either," Bakura grinned slyly.

"No, it does not! Now look, we're here," Marik pointed out. The two had finally arrived at the game shop entrance, where they entered quietly through the front door, which was difficult because of the bell attached to the frame. It was a small, neatly kept shop with rather cheap prices and lots of items kept on shelves. Not only did Yugi's Grandpa sell cards, he also sold a vast variety of board games, video games and dice games. It was a 'one-stop shop for all of your gaming needs', as it stated on a rather large poster on the front counter.

"Wow, just look at this place!" Marik grinned, his eyes lit up like a child.

"Yes, it's wonderful," Bakura said sarcastically, showing little interest in the surroundings and focused on where to locate the cash. He eyed the front counter and cash register.

"Come on, over here," he smirked, grabbing Marik's hand and dragging him quietly over to the front counter.

"Right, you grab the money, I'll grab the cards!" Marik said excitedly and started snatching up the rarest cards he could find first behind the glass case near the counter.

"Foolish old man, he did not lock the register," Bakura grinned widely, his eyes flashing wildly. He grabbed the money and counted it up. A frown soon appeared on his face.

"What?" Marik asked, shoving cards into his pocket.

"$126? That's bloody it?!" Bakura growled, not impressed.

"It's a cheap shop, Bakura, what did you expect?" Marik shrugged and then added, "Besides, these cards will be worth far more on the black market!"

"If you say so," Bakura groaned. Then he realized something. "Marik…"

"Yes'um?" He answered, still busy racking up cards.

"Yugi and his Grandpa…are gone…right?" He asked.

"How the frig would I know?" Marik shrugged. Bakura grabbed his shoulders, and turned him around to face him rather forcefully, irritated.

"What do you mean, you don't know? They could still be here and catch us, you imbecile!" He hissed under his breath. Marik grinned.

"Relax, Fluffy, it's all under control," he said. Bakura released his grip and let him free.

"Marik… I swear, one of these days I'm gonna-.."

"Ohh! This way is Yugi's bedroom I bet, Bakura! I bet his Puzzle is up there!" Marik jumped up and down excitedly, pointing towards the stairs. Bakura's eyes lit up, for he was interested.

"Oh?" He started up the stairs quietly, where Marik soon followed behind him. Marik's footsteps were loud. Bakura whipped around and glared at him.

"Shh! If you're going to be sneaky, at least try to be!" He whispered and continued silently up the stairs. Marik frowned and tried to lessen the sounds of his footsteps, failing quite miserably. They reached the top and found they were in a small bedroom. It was dark and there was only a small amount of light coming from the closed shades on the window. There was a bed to the very left of the room, against the wall. In the center of the room were a window and a small desk directly under it. To the right of the room was a closet, which was closed. It was the type of closet that had the visors with slits, so you were able to look out of it if you were in the closet, but not if you were outside of it.

"I don't see the Puzzle, Marik.." Bakura said.

"Relax, maybe it's in the desk drawer," Marik said and turned around, bending over and rummaging through the bottom desk drawer. This gave Bakura a head-on view of Marik's ass. He gulped and turned his vision away, but soon found himself looking back at him.

"Nnf.." He huffed silently to himself, the image of Marik bent over like that sent chills down his spine and his groin heat up intensely. His breathing became rough and ragged. He was just now noticing how sexy Marik was, especially in the dark and illuminated just barely by light. Sure, he had known he always 'really' liked Marik as a friend, but it was at this moment he realized that in fact, he was very much so sexually attracted to him as well. Through all of his daze and fantasies, Bakura did not even realize Marik had stood back up and turned around to face him, his hands on his hips.

"Bakura! Are you okay?" He asked. His friend was wide-eyed and breathing heavily, a severe red slash planted across his face.

"M-Marik…" He sputtered, before grabbing him and bringing him close to him. Marik could feel the warmth of his body against his own, and felt something hot poking at him in Bakura's jeans. Marik's eyes grew wide.

"F-fluffy?" He gasped, his breaths in shock. "Wh-what is w-with y-?" He started but was interrupted. Bakura had grabbed his head and smashed his lips against his. Marik, surprised, pulled away quickly in shock. He backed away from Bakura, a horror-struck expression on his face.

"B-bakura! Wh-what? Wh-why?" He asked, confused by his friend's sudden coming onto him.

"Marik…" Bakura said softly, hurt. His true feelings for him were finally coming to surface. He realized his friend was the only person he had ever known in his entire life that he did not hate. He knew this must mean something special.

"Bakura, I'm not gay! We're just friends! Got it?" Marik frowned. Bakura began to tear up, but he did not allow a tear to escape down his cheek.

"Marik… Let me put it to you this way…" He suddenly grabbed Marik and yanked him close to him again, his lips only an inch away from his. He looked into Marik's widened, fearful eyes.

"I fucking love you.." He grinned and kissed him again on the mouth. Marik wanted to pull away again, but the warmth from Bakura's body kept him there. He closed his eyes and grabbed onto Bakura tight, wrapping his arms around him. Bakura sensed he was giving in and kissed him again, this time slipping his tongue into his mouth. Marik's breathing and heart rate increased, he found the warmth of his friend quite pleasurable. Then he suddenly snapped back to reality, realizing what he was doing.

"Bakura! Get off of me!" He whimpered, struggling to get away from him. Bakura only held him tighter to him, grinning.

"If you hate it so much… Then why do you have such a hard on right now?" He said with a smirk, kissing his neck. His kisses felt like fire on Marik's skin, shooting straight down to his groin. Confused by these feelings caused by Bakura, who was after all, just his 'friend', Marik grew nervous.

"Not—gay… I'm not! I swear!" He told himself over and over again. Bakura grinned wider, his eyes narrowed.

"Keep telling yourself that… But you're failing miserably.." He said and pushed Marik onto the bed lightly. Marik landed on his back and just before he tried to book it, Bakura had fallen on top of him, pinning his wrists down. The heat between the two radiated intensely.

"Oh Gods, Marik…" Bakura groaned, grinding his hips into Marik's, their erections pulsing against one another's.

"Bakuurra.." Marik groaned back, his face covered with sweat beads and blushes. Bakura could tell he was fully giving in to him, so he took this as a cue to start stripping off their clothes.

"Relax, I'm going to make you feel good…" Bakura breathed, taking off his navy blue and white striped shirt. Marik opened his eyes and saw Bakura with his bare chest above him. He shivered, and allowed him to take off his own short-cut lavender shirt.

"Gods Bakura… You're seexxyy.." Marik moaned. Bakura grinned and looked down at Marik's bare chest, which made him feel a hard pulse in his begging cock.

"Nfff you are too…" He leaned down and brought out his tongue, licking Marik's chest all over. He licked down to his hard-toned abs, causing Marik to groan loudly. Bakura rubbed his sides down to the brim of his pants. He unbuckled Marik's belt and threw it off to the side.

"Here, I'll help you. That looks mighty painful," Bakura said, eying up Marik's boner through his tight pants. He slid them off, now able to see him in full view.

"Bakura… I don't know about this…" Marik whimpered. Bakura took his hand and lightly stroked Marik's cock, causing him to squeak in surprise. The pleasure rocked through him in waves as Bakura stroked him in rhythm.

"Ohh that feels gooood…" Marik moaned.

"Good…" Bakura smirked and took off his own pants, his own raging boner free now. He stopped caressing Marik only for a second to dig into the pocket of his jeans and pull out a bottle of lube.

"You had that in your pocket?" Marik chuckled.

"Figured I'd need it… One day… When you were finally able to admit it…" Bakura said and squeezed some of the contents onto his fingers, lathering it up.

"Admit what? I'm telling you, I'm not g—aaayy! Ahh!" Marik jumped as Bakura slid a finger inside of him, rubbing his walls. The odd sensation of Bakura being inside of him brought him slight pain. Marik winced as Bakura added a second finger, beginning to scissor him gently, prepping him for his entrance.

"Just let me know if I hurt you…" Bakura stroked Marik's blonde locks out of his face and looked at him in his eyes. Marik nodded, signifying he was ready. Bakura poked at his entrance before pushing inside with a thrust.

"Aghh!" Marik gasped in pain, but he did not want to tell Bakura he was hurting him. Bakura slowly thrust into him until he was fully inside.

"Unnfff oh yes.." He huffed, now beginning to pump into him in an even rhythm. The pain still took control of Marik, he gripped onto Bakura's back tight and felt a single tear roll down his face. Bakura noticed his lover's agony and stopped thrusting, holding still inside of him.

"I thought I told you to tell me if it hurts," he said with a worried face. Marik looked up at him with painful eyes.

"I didn't want to tell you… B-because you w-were f-feeling so g-good.." He smiled weakly.

"Aww Marik…" Bakura leaned down and kissed him. He then grinded deep into him, maneuvering around, trying to find the one spot that would make all of his pain go away and have him resort to pure pleasure.

"Don't worry… Just give me a sec," Bakura groaned as he felt around for Marik's sweet spot. Marik let out a scream and called his name. Bakura grinned, knowing he had finally found his lover's certain spot. He began to work that spot now, pumping and thrusting into it each time.

"Ahhh yes, Bakura!" Marik shouted. Bakura pumped harder and faster until he knew he was reaching his edge.

"Ohhh fuck! Marik!" He groaned, where he took a hand and started jerking Marik off, causing him to squirm in pleasure underneath him.

"Oh Gods! B-Bakura I'm s-soo cl-close!" He panted, feeling the pressure rise.

"I am t-too! Ah! F-fuck!" Bakura huffed, slamming hard into him. After one last particularly hard stroke, Marik called Bakura's name as he gripped onto him tight, cumming harder than he had his entire life. It was not long after that when Bakura thrust into him one last time and sprayed his own hot love deep inside of him. Bakura collapsed on top of him, Marik's cum sticking them together.

"S-so…?" Bakura kissed his cheek. "Wh-what do y-you think?"

"I think it was-.." Marik started but was interrupted when the closet door burst open, and four people jumped out. It was Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan.

"Say cheese!" Yugi shouted and held up a camera, flashing a picture of the two villains. Marik and Bakura were froze solid, shocked to extreme amounts.

"What the fuck!" Bakura yelled angrily, throwing the sheets over them.

"Now we have proof that there's something going on between you two!" Yugi beamed, waving the camera in the air teasingly.

"And we're posting this on the internet!" Joey smirked. Bakura and Marik, anger fuming, put their clothes back on while staying hidden under the sheets. They leapt off the bed and approached the small boy, fists raised.

"You wouldn't fucking dare!" Marik growled.

"I would dare! Unless… You guys put back all of the stolen stuff," Yugi proposed.

"Like hell! There's too much value to the stuff we've stolen! Go ahead and post it, see if I bloody care.." Bakura shrugged. Marik looked at him shock.

"Bakura! We have to give back the stuff! If that picture was released to the public, everyone would know I'm-gay!" He explained.

"Marik! I highly doubt that would make a bloody difference!" Bakura shouted back to him.

"Tsk, tsk. Look at you two… Fighting after sex. Such a shame," Joey chuckled.

"Shut up! So you guys were just… watching us the whole time?!" Marik asked, angry.

"Yeah… It was pretty funny," Joey replied.

"We learned a lot from watching you guys," Tristan laughed.

"Yeahh… A lottt… Mm.." Tea said dreamily, staring at Marik.

"Err…" Marik's eyes widened. Tea winked at him.

"If you ever plan on visiting the straight side again, you know who to call," she smirked. Marik blinked. Bakura jumped in front him, protecting him like a goalie would protect the net.

"Don't you dare!" He growled, giving Tea the death stare.

"So what's it going to be?" Yugi asked.

"Here! Fine! Take back your stuff!" Marik cried, throwing the cards in the air along with the money.

"Marik! No!" Bakura's jaw dropped.

"Sorry Fluffy, but I can't risk the world thinking I, the great and sexy Marik Ishtar, is gay!" He shrugged. Yugi quickly picked up the near-stolen merchandise and cash and smiled.

"Okay, fine, I won't post it! I'll delete it," he said.

"Thank you. And with that, we are gone!" Marik turned on his heels, grabbed Bakura's hand and dragged him out of the room. Bakura whimpered like a puppy who was being taken away from a treat.

"But…But Marik… The money…" He cried.

"So what? We'll rob someplace else!"

"Heh… But you know… We did end up stealing something today…" Bakura gave him a sly smirk.

"What's that?"

"We've stolen each other's hearts…" He answered and gave him a passionate kiss on the cheek. Marik blushed.

"I'm still not gay, you know… We were just-friends, helping each other out," Marik explained as they walked down the sidewalk, back to their apartment. Bakura was hurt by this, but soon realized it would take time to get Marik out of the closet fully and admit it.

"Whatever, you keep telling yourself that," he chuckled to himself.

Back in the game shop, Yugi and his friends were gathered around the computer.

"Heheh, Yugi you're being quite the hellion today," Joey snickered.

"Yeah!" Tristan agreed.

"What? Those jerks deserve this!" Yugi smirked, uploading the picture of the two thieves to the internet, where everyone else would be able to see.

**-Second one shot coming soon. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second installment of my series of one shots. They're all connected in a way, they're just separate stories and little snippets. Let me know what you think! :)**

The sound of violent coughing filled the air in the small apartment. Marik had fallen terribly sick with a nasty cold, and he was not happy about it.

"Friggit! How could I have gotten sick in the first place?" He shouted, muffled slightly by his obvious stuffed up nose. He lay in bed with the covers over him, holding onto his Winged Dragon of Ra plush for security.

"Everyone gets sick once in a while, Marik," Bakura said. He was keeping Marik company, sitting in a chair near his bed, but still keeping his safe distance. The last thing the Brit wanted was to get sick as well.

"But… I am impenetrable!" He sniffed. Bakura snorted, trying to keep himself from bursting into laughter. He nearly fell out of his chair when he was surprised by an extremely loud sneeze. Recollecting himself, Bakura handed him a tissue.

"This…is inconceivable!" Marik shouted, angered.

"Try not to yell so much, you'll blow out your bloody throat," Bakura warned him. Marik crossed his arms, huffed and dove under the covers.

"I hate this, Bakura…" He muttered, coughing a bit. Bakura felt sorry for him, but also found it rather adorable how he was acting right now.

"You'll get over it," he reassured him. Marik peeked over the covers at him.

"Fluffy… Make me some soup…" He sniffed.

"Why should I?" Bakura frowned. Marik growled, grabbed his Ra plushie and chucked it at him. It hit him in the head, bounced off and fell onto the floor, all the while Bakura kept a straight, serious face. Marik giggled.

"'Cuz pleeease?" He grinned innocently. Bakura sighed loudly and got up from his chair.

"Yes, master," he groaned sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm sick!" Marik shot at him.

"You still would have made me make it for you if you hadn't been!" Bakura shot back and approached the exit.

"Can you get some crackers, too?" Marik asked.

"I'll see what I can do…"

"And maybe some Sprite?"

"Perhaps…"

"Oh! And some pudding," he added.

"Marik, how about I bring you the whole bloody kitchen?!" Bakura said and left, leaving Marik to lay in bed alone, coughing and sneezing. Bakura returned about five minutes later with a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup, crackers, a cup of Sprite and a vanilla pudding cup. Marik's eyes lit up.

"Aww! You actually did that for me, Bakura? Thank you!" He cheered, severely flattered.

"Well…yeah… I guess so…" Bakura said, rubbing the back of his forehead.

"If I wasn't straight, I would so kiss you right now!" Marik said, taking a sip of soup.

"But Marik… What about the other day? We had sex!" Bakura rolled his eyes.

"That's because we were just helping each other out as friends. The only reason I let you do that to me was because you were mind controlling me," he explained. Bakura blinked.

"Those are two completely different excuses! And I was not mind controlling you! That was your choice!" He said.

"You were controlling me with your Ring!" Marik cried.

"The Ring can't do that, your Rod can only take control," Bakura argued.

"Are you coming onto me?"

"What?"

"You said you only wanted my rod to take control…"

"No I didn't, I-.."

"Don't lie, Fluffy! I'm not going to fuck you, so just don't even try anymore," Marik huffed.

"Just how much Nyquil did you take, exactly?" Bakura asked.

"I didn't take any, thank you very much. Do you want a bit of my soup?" He offered.

"You're sick," Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. Can…can you hand me my plushie?" He asked, making puppy dog eyes. Bakura turned and looked at it on the floor.

"Why should I? You threw it at me," he crossed his arms.

"Please Bakura? I need it… I need something to hold…" Marik whimpered. Bakura scooted his chair closer to his bed and held out his hand next to Marik's.

"Hold my hand then," he offered. Marik looked at him in slight hesitation, but grabbed onto his hand.

"My Ra plushie feels better. It's soft…" Marik said before entering an intense coughing fit.

"But can your plush… Do this?" Bakura said softly and leaned closer to Marik, taking his free hand to push back some locks of his hair that were daring to get in his eyes, which were wet with sweat. He then wiped some of the fever sweat off of his forehead.

"You're burning up," he informed him, running his hand down Marik's cheek.

"Do you have a thermometer?" Marik muttered, starting to feel a little dizzy.

"I think I do, I'll go get it," Bakura released Marik's hand and got up from his seat.

"Bakura… Please don't leave me…" Marik groaned, starting to have double vision.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon," he smiled at him and left the room. Marik coughed weakly, his body was becoming drained of energy. Bakura rushed back to the room with the thermometer in his hand.

"It's not a rectal thermometer… Is it?" Marik chuckled lightly.

"No… But I can be your rectal thermometer if you want…" Bakura grinned. Then he added, "Nnf I bet you're sooo warm right now…" He bit his bottom lip.

"Oh stop it, you perv, and take my temp!" Marik demanded, opening his mouth and hanging out his tongue. Bakura eyed his open mouth; he found it to be extremely sexy. Oh what he would give to have Marik take him in his mouth and-.

"Bakura! I'm waiting!" Marik grew impatient. Bakura, not realizing he did it, started to unzip his pants. He snapped back to reality when Marik shouted.

"Bakura! The fuck are you doing?!"

"Oh! I—err—uhh… Here," he stuttered and shoved the thermometer into this mouth, not meaning to do it so forcefully. Marik gagged.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" He choked.

"I'm sorry," Bakura apologized and gently placed the thermometer under his tongue. He looked into his lavender eyes, which were glazed over with a sickly dullness. The thermometer beeped to signify it was done. Bakura pulled it out of his mouth and read the screen.

"101.1… You have a fever," he said and leaned over to kiss his forehead. Marik wanted to jerk away, but did not find the energy to. His lips on his burning skin felt like ice. Marik closed his eyes, finding it to be quite soothing.

"Bakura…" Marik muttered.

"Hm?" He kissed his forehead again.

"Can you…kiss me?" He asked softly. Bakura was not sure if he had heard right.

"What?" He said, a little shocked.

"I want you to kiss me…" He repeated, opening his eyes and locking onto Bakura's.

"I'll get your germs…" He stated.

"Please? Your lips feel good… They're so cold… It soothes me," Marik said weakly. Bakura truly did not want to become sick, but then again, he figured this was his chance. After all, he did not know when the next time Marik would let him do this. He leaned closer to him and did as he was told; he kissed Marik on the mouth softly. Warm fuzzy feelings started to form deep in his chest as he kissed him again. Then the unimaginable happened. Marik kissed him back. Bakura, excited by this, deepened the kiss. The fact that Marik was returning the kisses made Bakura flutter with joy. This was the happiest he had ever felt.

"Marik… I love you…" Bakura said, muffled by the making out.

"Bakura… I…lo-l-lo-.." Marik started but suddenly pushed Bakura away from his lips, to protect him, turned his head and entered another coughing fit. Bakura chuckled.

"Heh… Thanks," he smiled. Marik, exhausted by his coughs, looked back at Bakura with a tiresome expression.

"You should really get some rest," Bakura suggested.

"N-nah… I'll be o-okay…" Marik groaned, his eyes becoming heavy. Bakura grinned at his efforts to try to stay awake.

"Go on, go to sleep. I'll be right here if you need me," he said, sitting back in his chair.

"But…that's not close enough… Come lay next to me…please…" Marik said softly. Bakura got up and was preparing to climb into bed with him.

"Wait!... You don't have to…if you don't want… I know you don't want my germs…" Marik added, saddened.

"But I want to," Bakura smiled and proceeded to get into bed with him. He got under the covers, which were extremely hot due to Marik's radiating sick body, and snuggled up next to him. He stroked his hair soothingly.

"Thanks, Fluffy," Marik smiled back and hugged onto Bakura tight before drifting off to sleep. Bakura, comforted, was just about to take a little cat nap himself. Just as he was beginning to fall into slumber, he was awoken by a violent kick by Marik. He jolted fully awake, wondering what was happening. Marik kicked again in his sleep, muttered something and flipped sides, so now his back was to Bakura.

"Must be dreaming about chasing a rabbit," he joked to himself, nuzzling up closer to Marik, spooning him. The two slept in that position for a good hour or so. Marik was the first to wake up. He groaned, stretched and opened his eyes. Through Marik's shuffling, Bakura opened his eyes as well.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah… Hey Bakura… I've been thinking, and I think I've finally found out how I got sick," Marik replied.

"Oh yeah? How's that?"

"You got me sick… When you came in me, you poisoned me! You probably gave me AIDS or something," he explained, a little on the dizzy side.

"Marik, you're making no sense. I did not give you AIDS!" Bakura rolled his eyes, finding Marik's fever talk simply ridiculous.

"How do you know if your host doesn't have AIDS or not?" Marik sat up in bed, staring down at Bakura.

"Because I know! Here, eat your pudding cup," he growled, shoving it into his arms, just wanting him to shut up. Marik frowned at him before grinning excitedly, opening the pudding cup.

"You didn't get me a spoon, Bakura…" He sighed, upset.

"Use your finger," Bakura suggested. Marik proceeded to do so, dipping his finger into the vanilla pudding and sucking it off. Bakura watched him intently, starting to become hot. Marik, mistaking his staring and heavy breathing as hunger, nudged the pudding cup towards him.

"Want a bite?" He offered.

"Oh I won't bite…" Bakura grinned, still unconscious of what was going on and off in his own little world. Marik dipped his finger in the pudding again and held it up to his mouth. Bakura glanced at him with narrowed, mischievous eyes and took his finger into his mouth. He ran his tongue along it and sucked on it gently, all the while staring at Marik in the eyes. With their eyes locked on each other, Bakura sucked on his finger harder.

"Fluffy, I think you got it all," Marik gulped, starting to grow hot as well, despite he already was because of his fever. Bakura popped his finger out of his mouth and grinned.

"Do you want me to do that to you?" He asked, rubbing his chest lightly with his finger in circles.

"Uhh-…" Marik huffed, suddenly starting to feel his member swell and harden.

"I know you want to… Consider it as, oh how would you put it… A 'friend helping out a friend'… You'll feel a lot better, I promise…" Bakura licked his neck passionately. Marik thought about it, but realized he could not resist the burning temptation.

"Yesss…" He groaned, wanting Bakura to suck him off.

"Then lie down on your back…" He ordered, and Marik did as he was told. Bakura threw the sheets out of the way and started to unbuckle Marik's belt, his boner quite visible through his pants. After he slipped off his pants, Bakura licked his sensitive head. Marik grabbed the bed sheets and bit his bottom lip in anticipation and pleasure. After licking his shaft a few times, Bakura took him into his mouth and began to suck, causing Marik to groan in ecstasy.

Bakura continued harder until Marik came, calling out his name as he did so. Bakura swallowed and crawled back up to him in bed, snuggling into him.

"So… Did it help?" He grinned, kissing his neck.

"I f-feel… g-goood.." Marik replied, sighing in satisfaction.

"That's good…" Bakura put his hand up to Marik's forehead and chuckled.

"What?" Marik asked.

"Your fever's gone…" Bakura said, feeling accomplished. Suddenly Bakura felt an itch in his throat and coughed.

"Uh oh…" Marik gasped, eyes wide.

"Wh-what?" Bakura coughed again and sniffed.

"My cum got you sick…"

**I actually wrote this while I was sick with a cold and in bed, so I was sympathetic for Marik. :P Also, if you have read my other story, More Than Just Partners in Crime, you would have understood where the whole pudding thing came from. x3**


	3. Chapter 3

**- This one is kind of long, and I originally planned on making it its own separate story, but then I realized it connected to those other previous one shots. Anyway, I warn you, there is some slight Psychoshipping in this part and it gets pretty sadistic at one point, so don't say I didn't warn you. Enjoy!**

Marik and Bakura were feeling back to their old selves again, free from the sickness that had left both of them bedridden for a couple days. Now it was a beautiful sunny day. The birds were chirping and there was not a cloud in the sky.

"Isn't it just so nice out today, Bakura?" Marik said, looking out the window.

"Yes… It's just simply joyful…" Bakura growled and rolled his eyes. Marik turned to look at him with a frown on his face.

"Are you ever happy?" He asked, angry at his friend. Bakura blinked. He wanted to say 'when I'm with you', but he never wanted Marik to know how soft he made him.

"Whatever… I'm going for a motorcycle ride down to the park," Marik said and grabbed his black sleeveless leather biker jacket. Bakura purred under his breath. He always loved it when Marik would wear his leather jacket; he thought it was extremely sexy. But he would never let Marik know what he thought.

"Can…Can I come with you?" Bakura asked. Marik turned around in front of the door and raised an eyebrow.

"You want to come?" He asked in disbelief. Normally, Bakura would just stay home and read a book in the dark or just simply sit alone in the dark. Marik could never understand Bakura's depressing and mysterious ways.

"Y-yeah…" Bakura smiled.

"Okay, cool! We could have a picnic! I'll go make us some sandwiches," Marik beamed and rushed into the kitchen. Secretly, when Marik had vanished into the kitchen out of sight, Bakura beamed back. He would love to have a picnic with him.

"Ham or turkey?" Marik called from the kitchen.

"Ham," Bakura replied.

"Okee dokee, let's go!" Marik ran back from the kitchen carrying a basket. Bakura raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Well that was fast," he said.

"Silly Kura, I already knew you would choose ham, I was just making sure," Marik grinned and headed out the door.

"He knows me so bloody well," Bakura muttered to himself, feeling a slight fuzzy feeling form deep in his chest.

"Hurry up, slowpoke!" Marik shouted from outside. Bakura snapped out of his suddenly romantic mood and quickly walked out the door, shutting and locking it behind him.

"Hop on," Marik motioned to the spot behind him on the bike. Now he had black sunglasses on, to match his jacket and as well as his pants. Bakura growled to himself, eying him up.

"_God damn, does he look sexy in black_," he thought to himself and smirked.

"Why do I have to ride on the back? Then I'd just look like your bitch," Bakura said, crossing his arms. Marik sighed, leaning the bike on one side with support from one of his legs as he took his hands off of the handles and crossed them as well, turning to face Bakura. Bakura growled again, finding the pose quite sexy. He felt a bulge form in his pants and quickly had to look away.

"Bakura, you're getting behind me… Come on, get on my back," Marik ordered. Bakura gulped, realizing this statement was not helping his predicament. His groin grew hot as his member started to harden.

"N-no, people w-will th-think-.." Bakura stammered, unable to talk right.

"Well, do you want to drive?!" Marik growled, getting a little irritated.

"…No.."

"Then get on my friggin back!" He demanded, growing impatient. Bakura gulped again and walked slowly, and with a little trouble, to the motorcycle. He painstakingly threw his leg over the side and sat down directly behind Marik.

"Ever been on a motorcycle before?" Marik grinned mischievously back at him.

"No.." Bakura answered. Marik laughed almost maniacally, which made Bakura grow a little worried.

"Then you might want to hang on tight.." He chuckled and gripped the handles tight. Bakura's eyes grew wide as he quickly grabbed onto Marik and pulled himself up close to him. He could have sworn Marik would be able to feel the slight bulge poking at him from behind, but he never said a word about it.

"Hold on, Fluffy!" Marik laughed and revved up the bike, preparing to take off.

"I'm not Fluff—YYYYY!" Bakura shouted in utter surprise as the motorcycle jerked forward, taking off at an already fast speed. He squeezed his eyes shut and increased his grip around Marik, holding onto him as if his life depended on it. The motor roared as they got onto the road, and Marik sped up. The wind force was blocked by Marik's body, and both of their hair was whipping back in a flowing manner. Marik's hair continuously got into Bakura's face. As he drove down the city's street and towards an open road out of town that headed towards the park, Marik was having the time of his life. A smirk was planted on his face as he increased speed even more. Bakura shouted angrily and gripped onto him even tighter.

"Marik! Slow the fuck down!" He yelled, but Marik could barely hear him over the loud engine of the motorcycle and the wind. However, he heard him quite clearly. Grinning wider to himself, instead he sped up the bike even more. Bakura, tears flowing down his cheeks from the intense wind, gritted his teeth in anger. They flew down the road at great speed, and Bakura was positive that they were going to crash. One fault or fumble from Marik could cost them their lives, and Bakura was very worried over the fact that he was entrusting his very life (well, at least his host's life) with Marik. The boy was an absolute goof, and now here they were, barreling down a rather bumpy road at high speed, with him in complete control. Another potential hazard would be if Marik's evil alter ego decided to appear, and he would then most likely crash and kill both of them on purpose.

"Hahaha! Isn't this fun, Bakura?! Check this out!" The Egyptian shouted in amusement as he intentionally steered towards a rather large dip in the road.

"Oh, no, Marik, I swear to Ra, if you-…" Bakura threatened, noticing what he was trying to do. The bike took a harsh jolt forwards before suddenly being thrown upwards; the bike was actually airborne for a second or two, and Marik threw his hands up in the air.

"Whee!" He cheered.

"MARIK, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, GET YOUR HANDS BACK ON THE BIKE!" Bakura ordered, now knowing for a fact he was a sure goner.

_"I'm sorry Ryou, your life is depended on this raging lunatic,"_ he thought to himself.

"Aw come on, Bakura… You're no fun," Marik huffed and gripped onto the handles again, revving up to a constant, but still extremely fast, speed. Soon Bakura could see the park coming up ahead, and he sighed in relief. Marik finally started slowing down, until he eventually parked under a tree. He hopped off quickly and turned to face Bakura, who was still on the motorcycle, frozen. He trembled, his eyes wide and his white hair extremely messy. Marik burst into laughter.

"So, how did you like that?" He chuckled, finding amusement in this. Bakura glared at Marik.

_"How come HIS hair isn't messed up?"_ He thought to himself before saying,

"M-Marik… Y-you..m-mother—f-.." He growled.

"Hey hey now, there's no need for that kind of language! Here, help me set up this damned fucking picnic blanket," Marik said, attempting to successively drag out the large blanket evenly by himself. Bakura sighed, shaking still as he carefully climbed off of the bike and walked over to him with jelly legs. Together they situated the blanket, and Marik brought out the basket of food. They were in the shade of a large oak tree which was in a rather excluded part of the rest of the park.

"Here, Kura," Marik handed him his ham sandwich and a bag of Lays potato chips.

"Thanks…" He said and immediately began devouring his sandwich.

"Hmm… I packed some dessert too," Marik took off his sunglasses and put them on top of his head, and began to rummage through the basket. By the time he brought out the cherry pie, Bakura had already finished his sandwich and was now munching on the chips. Bakura looked deep into the tanned boy's lavender eyes and bit his bottom lip, a little nervous about what he was about to say.

"Marik… Have… have you given it.. any more thought?" He asked, worried of the response he was going to get.

"Given what any thought?" He wondered, confused.

"Uh..well… You know, about the last few days…" Bakura gulped.

"What about them? We were sick, it was a bummer," Marik said. Bakura was a little hurt by this.

"You don't remember? I gave you a bloody blowjob, and you almost told me that you…you loved me…" He spilled.

"I did what? Bakura, I have no idea what you're talking about, I don't remember," Marik shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Bakura growled, feeling heartbroken.

"I remember you taking care of me because I was sick, but…uh… I err, don't remember the other parts you're..um… talking about," Marik fibbed.

"You're lying. Come on, Marik, I can see right through you like a ghost…" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Bakura…I… You're my friend. So you caught me off guard a couple times.. I'm not gay, and that's how it's staying… Plus, I was sick, and didn't fully have a right mind," Marik explained, a rather large blush forming on his face. Bakura sighed. It was going to take a while for him to realize this. So, Bakura decided he would try to speed up the process a little. He crawled over to Marik on the blanket until he was sitting directly in front of him.

"You kissed me back the other day… Don't try to say you didn't," he grinned at him. Marik's eyes widened.

"N-no I didn't.." He said quickly.

"You love me… I know you do…" Bakura smirked and poked him in the chest. He grabbed onto Marik's leather jacket and pulled him close, where their faces were only inches apart.

"Bakura, please get away from me… You're too close.." Marik gulped.

"What? I'm just being…friendly is all," Bakura narrowed his eyes. He was trying to coax Marik to kiss him first, to prove his point.

"P-please.." He begged.

"You're so sexy… I find it hard to resist you… But, I think what I love most about your body is…" Bakura started.

"My abs?" Marik beamed.

"No, not your bloody abs… Your eyes.." He said, staring deep into them. Marik blinked.

"My..my eyes?" He asked.

"Yes. They mean so much. Sure, they're bloody amazing and all with that simply brilliant shade of lavender.. The way they sparkle in the moonlight… But there's more than that… When I look into your eyes, I see something I have never been able to see in anyone else in my entire life. I see true happiness. I see someone who doesn't give a rat's ass about what they think about them, and someone who expresses himself the way he wants to with no problem. Someone who has been able to look beyond his terrible past and move on, in a very optimistic way. You are bloody amazing, Marik Ishtar… And I've grown to realize this. But…there's one thing you're hiding… One thing you're keeping hidden away in those eyes of yours…" Bakura explained. Suddenly, tears filled in those lavender eyes of Marik's.

"Oh Bakura… I-…I.." He cried and brought his lips to Bakura's, kissing him deep. Bakura, excited by this, sighed in content and closed his eyes. His heart fluttered like a million butterflies were trapped inside.

_"He's kissing me. He's actually kissing me!" _He thought to himself, ecstatic. Marik deepened the kiss more before finally breaking apart. His eyes were wide.

"Wh-what just happened?" He choked, unsure of the feelings he was having.

"You just kissed me, you bloody fool… I knew it," Bakura grinned.

"Well…yes. That was really nice, what you said about me.. I had to pay you back somehow, and I didn't know what else to do.. I..I'm not even quite sure how that happened.." Marik said, confused.

"It happened because I know your secret.." Bakura winked at him.

"Oh hush, Bakura… I just didn't know what else to do, okay? Geez, we kissed before, it's not like we haven't," Marik shrugged.

"Tell me exactly why then, you kissed me." Bakura prodded him for an answer.

"Well… Um.. Because, I don't know, you were saying real nice things to me and you seem to like it when we kiss, so I did.." He replied.

"So, you didn't enjoy it, you just kissed me so I would enjoy it?" Bakura gave him a nasty smirk.

"No, of course I-…um… err.. I mean… Oh shit.." Marik stopped short, a bright red blush on his cheeks.

"Busted!" Bakura laughed.

"I like kissing you too, okay? There, I said it.. It's just.. When I was sick, and you kissed me, it felt so good. I couldn't get enough. I like it.." Marik explained, then realized what exactly he just explained.

"But I don't love you, nor am I gay!" He added quickly.

"Marik, stop trying to convince yourself that you're something you're not! Wait a moment… Oh my Ra.. Marik… I know why you've been in so much denial.." Bakura said, astounded.

"And why's that?!" Marik growled.

"It was your father, wasn't it? He etched it into your mind that if you ever turned out to be gay, he would kill you… He would punish you… He threatened you, didn't he?" Bakura said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Marik's eyes were full of fear now.

"N-no! G-get away!" He jerked Bakura's hand off of his shoulder and turned to face the other way, huddling up so his knees were to his chest.

"Marik… Please... It's in the past.. I know it must have scared you.. But he's gone now, Marik… You don't have to worry about him anymore," Bakura tried to soothe him.

"B-Bakura… He—he did horrible things to me… He was so mean… To me, my sister, and Odion… But he was especially hateful to me.. Wh-what d-did I ever d-do?" Marik cried, sobbing. He turned back to Bakura and suddenly grabbed onto him for comfort, crying into his shoulder. Bakura, surprised at first, gently rubbed his shoulder.

"Shhh.. It's okay. Don't think about that. Forget the past, it's over.. No use worrying about it, Marik. He's gone, and you are free now. You're an adult, you're 19.. You can do what you want…" Bakura said. Marik looked up at him.

"I—I know…" He choked. Bakura looked into his eyes as he slowly and very carefully slipped his hand under his jacket and shirt and rubbed his back, his fingers grazing along the carvings. Marik closed his eyes and buried his face into Bakura's shoulder again. As he continued running his fingers along the symbols, Marik let out a soft moan.

"Does this feel good?" Bakura asked, not stopping.

"Y-yes… It—it feels so good to feel…love there… and not hate and pain.." Marik said. Bakura froze. For some reason, this really touched him. _To feel love there…_ He sniffed back a tear and pushed Marik up so he was now looking at him again.

"Well, I'm here to give you love now… To all of you," he said.

_"Good gods, Bakura, you're about as cheesy as a wine party…"_ He thought to himself right after he said it. However, as corny as it may have sounded, it worked, and that was all that mattered.

"B-Bakura… Th-thank you…" Marik cried and hugged him tight.

"I love you…" Bakura said into his ear and leaned in to kiss him on the mouth. They kissed deeply, and then… the unimaginable for Bakura happened. He said it.

"B-Bakura… I… I love you too…" Marik smiled at him with bright eyes.

"Oh my gods! You've finally admitted it!" Bakura said happily.

"I… I mean, I guess I do.. I don't know, Bakura, do I love you?" Marik asked, confused.

"Why are you asking me? You should know your own feelings.." He chuckled.

"Well then… I guess.. Yes, I do.. I don't know…" He continued.

"Oh come on, Marik, I know you do! Don't try to second guess it. You love me.. I know for a fact," Bakura explained for him.

"I'm…just so confused and scared, Bakura.. I'm not supposed to be g-.."

"Stop that. What did I tell you?"

"That… The past is the past?" Marik thought back.

"Exactly," he nodded.

"Okay then.. Bakura.. I love you," Marik beamed in full confidence.

"That's better…" Bakura grinned and leaned in to lick his neck. Marik shivered as his tongue grazed along the area right above his golden neck bands. His eyes became half-lidded with lust as Bakura licked up to his mouth, and kissed him passionately.

"Mm…" Marik groaned as they kissed with tongue and began making out.

"Marik… I want you.. So bad.." Bakura growled in a loving manner, pushing him gently onto his back and crawling on top of him. He looked down at him with just as much lust. A blush formed on Marik's cheeks, and sweat started to accumulate on his forehead as Bakura slipped his hand under his shirt and rubbed his chest.

"Oh… Bakura…" Marik gasped as he became rock hard quickly. Bakura noticed this and chuckled lightly.

"My, my, aren't we excited?" He narrowed his eyes and brought his hand down to his crotch, starting to rub the bulge through his pants softly. Bakura's touch sent shockwaves shooting up from Marik's groin, up his spine and all the way to his chest.

"F-fuck, Bakura, not here!" Marik gasped, his breaths rapid and hoarse. He pushed Bakura's hand away from his radiating and pulsing erection, scooting away from him some and resituating so he could sit with this raging boner comfortably.

"There is no one here.. Thanks to you, we've parked on the very end of the park, where no one can see…" Bakura said simply, with a seductive tone.

"I did? W-well, it doesn't matter, because we're not doing each other here," he replied, crossing his arms.

"Marik, we've fucked when a ten year old and a bunch of teenagers were watching us through a closet door…" Bakura tried to make his point.

"Well, that was different… We didn't know they were there. I can't believe you even did that, Bakura! You took me on Yugi's bed! I lost my friggin virginity on my worst enemy's bed!" Marik growled.

"We're criminals. It felt good to me," Bakura smirked, blushing slightly from the memory of making love to him for the first time.

"Friggin typical, Bakura…" Marik rolled his eyes and stared off into the distance at a flock of birds flying overhead.

"You loved it. I know you did," Bakura nudged him, trying to get him to admit it.

"Okay… Maybe I did.. A little," he answered after a moment of silence. Bakura burst into laughter, which made Marik glare at him.

"I knew you did, because if you wouldn't have liked it, you wouldn't have came so fucking hard and all over the place!" He laughed, grabbing onto Marik and pulling him close. "You came so hard, I could have made a Jackson Pollock painting with your cum," he added, kissing his forehead.

"And Yugi's bed was the canvas!" Marik laughed in a very sinister way.

"Exactly…" Bakura hissed into his ear and bit his earlobe, his teeth brushing up against the metal of his golden earring. He stroked his blonde locks of hair in a caressing manner, the smell of a very fragrant shampoo washing over him like a wave. He chuckled lightly to himself, figuring it was a woman's shampoo. It smelled almost like…what was that, coconut? Definitely coconut. He chuckled more and kissed his neck.

"What's so funny, Bakura?" Marik opened one eye as his breaths became heavy.

"Oh, nothing.. You're just so damned cute," he replied, biting and nipping at his neck a little. Marik seemed to ignore this as he reached over to the picnic basket and took out two pieces of cherry pie. However, the blush on his face said otherwise. He nudged one of the pieces that sat on a small paper plate towards Bakura.

"Here. Eat your pie," Marik said. "Do you want some whipped cream?" Bakura froze when he mentioned whipped cream. Marik took out the cylindrical can and shook it a few times before spraying some of the white, foamy cream onto the top of his pie. Bakura smirked, imagining all of the dirty things he could do with that whipped cream. He would spray it on his chest, down to his stomach and lastly on his crotch, where he would lick every last bit of it off, and then-..

"Bakura!" Marik suddenly shouted. The next thing Bakura knew, Marik had sprayed a gigantic glob of whipped cream on his face, missing his mouth completely.

"Hey! You twit!" Bakura growled, shocked at first.

"Sorry, I was aiming for your mouth.." Marik apologized, looking up at him with sorry, sparkling lavender eyes. Then that look soon turned into a flash of seductiveness, as he leaned in to Bakura. "I'll help you get it off…" He said in a rather gruff and deep voice, and brought out his tongue, licking a little of the cream off of the corner of Bakura's mouth. Bakura closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip as Marik continued to slowly and seductively lick all of it off, before eventually kissing him on the lips passionately. Bakura opened his eyes slowly and got a good look at the person in front of him that was making him so happy right now. He purred softly and kissed him again.

"Mm have I mentioned you look goddamn sexy in black?" Bakura muttered through their kisses.

"No, but I bet you've thought it this whole time…" Marik smirked.

"How did you know? It's just… Holy fuck, Marik. I can't keep my eyes off of you.." He clenched his teeth together tight as he stared at him. It was true. The way Marik's skin complexion went with the black jacket was almost perfect; the way his gold shimmered with the dark color almost made it pop even more and shine radiantly. Now if only he could see what he looked like with it all taken off. Bakura's heartbeat raced at the thought of making love to him under the shade of this tree in the park.

"Are you going to eat your pie or not, Bakura?" Marik interrupted his train of sexy thought. All aboard the Marik Express.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," he snapped out of it and quickly began stuffing his face with the cherry pie, almost as if he were embarrassed by the rather large boner he was experiencing. As they both ate their dessert, there was complete silence, other than the songs of the birds and the occasional gentle breeze rustling the leaves overhead. The sunlight was turning harsh, and the black of Marik's jacket was attracting heat quickly. He huffed, and quickly discarded it, throwing it off of him in an almost disgusted manner. He was still hot, so Marik proceeded to take off his lavender shirt. All of this was fully noticed by Bakura, who was watching him with wide eyes, frozen in the midst of taking a bite of pie; his mouth was hung open and the fork was up to his mouth. Marik stretched and flexed his arms, his chest and abs glistening with sweat. Bakura's hand that was holding the fork was shaking now, as his breaths became rapid and his groin was lit on fire. He gulped, and tried with all of his might to look away. For him, staring at Marik was like looking at the sun. If you do it too long, you'd be blinded by its pure radiance.

"Ugh, it's so friggin hot," Marik groaned, looking at Bakura with heat exhausted eyes, unaware that he was causing the Brit to go absolutely crazy.

"Yes, y-.. I mean, yes, it is hot out," Bakura stammered, fighting back his urges to pounce on top of Marik and have his way with him. He finished off his pie as a distraction for himself and got up to stretch some.

"Want to head back home soon? Our apartment has AC.." Marik suggested, getting up as well.

"Yeah," Bakura agreed. Suddenly Marik gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, putting a hand up to his forehead.

"Marik? You okay?" Bakura asked, starting to become worried. Marik's breaths were short as he gripped onto Bakura's shoulder for support.

"Y-yeah… J-just a heat h-headache is all, I guess," he smiled weakly at him. Bakura could sense something was wrong. This was not caused by the heat, he feared. Marik's head was throbbing, however he was able to get their things together and packed up. He pulled back on his shirt and jacket and waited for Bakura by the motorcycle.

"Marik, are you sure you're okay?" Bakura asked, walking up to his side.

"Perfectly fine…" There was an odd tone to his voice when he replied. Bakura looked into his eyes and for a split second, could not find Marik's joyous sparkle in that lavender mist. The dull, glazed over effect flashed for only a short while, before Marik's happy-go-lucky look returned. Bakura shivered, frightened by the sudden look of pure hate he had just received from him. He shook off that feeling and got onto the motorcycle behind him, wrapping his arms around him tight. The second ride was not that traumatizing, and Bakura was actually able to enjoy it some. However, he still feared that Marik would slip into his deranged state whilst he was still driving, and cause the death of both of them in an instant. He gulped, and gripped onto Marik tighter.

"Bakura, it's okay! Aren't you having fun?" Marik called back to him joyfully. If you would not have seen Marik take on his pure hate-driven form for yourself, you would not believe in an instant that someone so happy, clumsy and goofy as Marik could turn into an utter nightmare. However, Bakura had seen it for himself a few too many times, and was fully capable of understanding this completely. Despite his intuition that Marik would turn at any second, the rest of the motorcycle ride back home was calm and peaceful. Marik did not go even half as fast as he did before, which Bakura was grateful of. Bakura sighed and shook off the idea as they slowly pulled up to the apartment.

"Home, sweet home!" Marik shouted, getting off the bike and rushing to the door like a child that was excited to see someone. He quickly dug out the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, before rushing inside. Bakura chuckled and followed him in. As he entered their apartment, he found Marik at the window, fiddling with the AC already. Bakura laughed, finding it quite ironic. Someone who had lived in Egypt most of his life could barely stand the heat here. Marik had pointed it out to him before that the heat here was a different kind of heat than Egypt's. After being able to successfully turn on the AC, Marik hopped over to the couch, where he fell on it and plopped down, sprawled out and lying on his back. He was shirtless again. Bakura had not even seen him take it off again, which surprised him at first, because he was always watching Marik… In a non-stalker kind of way.

"Mmm hey," Bakura purred, climbing on top of Marik on the couch. Marik's eyes shot open as he turned and looked up at him.

"Hi!" He grinned widely. Then he frowned. "Bakura, you're friggin hot, get off," he ordered.

"Why thank you," Bakura smirked, leaning down to kiss him on the lips. "I love you.." He muttered, and they shared a quick, passionate kiss.

"I love you too, but your big, fluffy hair is hot!" Marik complained, squirming and struggling to get the Brit off of him. Bakura stayed put, making sure he could not be pried off.

"Oh come on… I'm pretty sure that what's going to happen is going to clear your mind of how hot you are.." He hissed, grinding his hips into Marik's own. Closing his eyes, Marik gave a soft moan. Bakura narrowed his eyes, realizing he was slowly giving in. He stripped off his shirt and started unbuckling his belt, rubbing Marik's chest in a caressing way.

"You're so sexy…" Bakura growled, sliding off his pants and now working on taking off Marik's, who still had his eyes closed. The whole time Bakura was taking off his pants, Marik did not say a word or make any kind of noise. This somewhat concerned Bakura, who was starting to wonder if he even wanted this to happen in the first place.

"Marik..? Are you… okay?" He asked, kissing his neck. Marik just simply nodded. Bakura trusted him and continued on, poking into his entrance with a finger. Marik gritted his teeth and winced, still not opening his eyes. Bakura gently added a second finger and started to prep him for his entrance. At least he knew Marik did want it to happen, this was obvious due to his massive hard on. He just was not acting the same. Bakura finished scissoring him and wedged himself between his legs, propping him up and placing his cock at his entrance. Bakura groaned as he entered him with a thrust, and softly began pumping. This was unusual. Usually, Marik was extremely noisy, however this time he was not at all.

"M-Marik… Wh-what's—ah!—wrong?" Bakura gasped, pumping him in a steady rhythm. Marik's eyes shot open, and startled Bakura. He stopped thrusting and stood still, staring into Marik's now completely dull, lifeless eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, Bakura…" Marik grinned widely and in a sinister manner. This was not Marik anymore… It was Melvin. Bakura's eyes widened, and he began to shiver in fear. He started to pull out in sheer terror, but Melvin grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled him close.

"What's the matter? Scared you're not fucking your boyfriend anymore? Aww, what's wrong, don't you like me too?" Melvin laughed and gripped onto Bakura's shoulder tight, scratching and piercing his skin with his fingernails. With a forceful tug, Melvin pulled him closer, where his face was only an inch from his. Bakura gulped, shaking violently. Melvin noticed his fear, and he loved it. He fed on fear, and he found great pleasure and enjoyment in this. He grazed his lips along Bakura's, getting the full effect of his pure terror before kissing him aggressively. Bakura tried with all of his might to get away from this crazed psychopath, but the more he tried to struggle, the more Melvin would grip tighter, and kiss him harder. Why had Marik turned in the first place? What had been his trigger? What happened, did he get upset? Bakura replayed these questions in his head like an old beaten record, but could not for the life of him pinpoint on what exactly was the cause. Melvin laughed maniacally, seeming to echo throughout the entire apartment. It was loud enough to even give the neighbors chills. With all of his effort put into one attempt, Bakura yanked himself out of Melvin's grip and out of him, now as soft as could be. Just the thought of Melvin was enough to get him as soft as pudding. He backed away from him slowly and cautiously. Melvin cocked his head in amusement.

"Aw, poor Bakura… Look at you.. tsk, tsk.." He smirked, raising one eyebrow.

"Sorry, but deranged psychopaths that want to kill me kinda turn me off," Bakura shrugged. Melvin burst into yet another fit of laughter. You would think the guy was high on laughing gas.

"Oh, but I'd think that'd be right up your ally!" He chuckled, tears forming in his hateful eyes.

_"What the hell is wrong with this guy?"_ Bakura thought to himself, figuring if he said it out loud he would just be digging himself a bigger hole. Suddenly Melvin glared at him with an all too uncomfortable look. It was definitely a look of seduction. Fear built up in his chest even more as he trembled up against the back wall. Then he noticed it. Melvin was still rock hard. Bakura did not really find a problem looking at him, since after all, it was Marik. He just did not like to 'linger', is all.

"Hey sexy…" Melvin grinned, his fangs showing. Bakura shuddered. Had Marik's new feelings for him been passed down to Melvin too? It would make sense, since they did share both mind and body. Bakura found it highly disturbing and almost nauseating to hear Melvin call him…sexy… And then it finally hit him.

_"Oh my Ra… He wants to fuck me…"_ Bakura's eyes grew almost as big as Ryou's, and if you would have just walked in on the situation, you would without a doubt assume it was Ryou due to his intense fear and pleading look.

"I can sense your fear… You have lots of it… And it's not helping my boner," Melvin growled, getting up off of the couch and walking up to Bakura, who was still shaking against the wall. "Marik's seemed to have grown to fall in love with you… How sweet. But you do realize this means.. I have feelings for you too now, right?" He hissed, biting his neck hard, puncturing Bakura's skin.

"Marik, please!" Bakura begged.

"There is no Marik! He's dead to you!" Melvin's eyes flashed psychotically.

"No… You're in there, Marik. I know you are. Come on, you can't leave me out here with this psycho! He wants to hurt me! Come out, you bastard! Do you want him to do this to me?" Bakura shouted at an invisible Marik. He knew Marik was deep inside that cold body of Melvin's; his soul trapped away in a part of his dark, evil spirit. Huddled up in a corner, surrounded by shadows of his own evil doing, scared and not knowing what to do. He could faintly hear the sound of Bakura's voice, but was afraid to answer it. Melvin forcefully grabbed Bakura's shoulder and flipped him around, slamming him up against the wall.

"Spread your legs," he ordered, almost crushing Bakura's shoulder blades with his sheer force.

"L-like hell I w-will.." Bakura hissed, refusing.

"Do it!" He applied more force to his shoulders. Bakura knew this would be the end for him. For one could only imagine what would happen to the person Melvin would have sex with. What horrible, painful positions and kinks was he in for?

"Go find someone else to fuck!" Bakura shouted, then regretted saying it. After all, it was Marik's body, and he did not want him to be doing anybody else…except him. Melvin seemed offended by his comment.

"No.." He replied simply, and without any preparation at all, shoved himself into Bakura. He screamed in pain, and Melvin groaned with pleasure. Bakura's tears of agony rolled down his face, frightened that his lover was doing this to him. Then there seemed to be a very loud snapping sound that echoed throughout the room. Melvin froze, halting his movements.

"No! Don't you dare!" He shouted angrily, feeling himself losing control. There was a long pause, and Bakura remained motionless, fearful of turning around. Had Marik regained control? Suddenly the sound of light sobbing came from behind him. He was right, it was Marik.

"Marik.." Bakura sighed in relief, still up against the wall. Marik gasped when he saw what he was doing to Bakura and quickly pulled out of him, and soon became soft. He choked on tears as he walked back over to the couch and threw himself upon it, lying on his belly and his face shoved into a pillow. He shook as he cried silently into the soft pillow, hating himself for what he had done. Bakura would think he looked sexy lying down on the couch like that, his ass in plain view, but instead he felt sorrow for the poor boy. He walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Please don't beat yourself up over this. You couldn't control it, Marik, I know you didn't mean to.." He said to him softly, kneeling down and stroking his blonde locks. Marik just simply looked up at him with sorrowful eyes, tears welled up in them. This one look said it all for Bakura. With all of his heart, he was sorry. Without saying a word, Marik got up off of the couch and headed for the bedroom. Confused, Bakura followed him. Then he laid eyes on the most horrible sight he had ever seen. Marik had gotten his Millennium Rod, which he had laid on the night table next to the bed, had the blade unsheathed, and was pointing it towards his chest.

"Marik NO!" Bakura yelled loudly, and in a fit of fear and fury, rushed across the room and tackled Marik onto the ground, sending the Rod flying off in another direction. "Are you fucking crazy?!" He shouted at him, wanting to slap him across the face.

"Let me do it, Bakura!" Marik cried, his eyes red from so much crying. He struggled against him, and desperately tried to reach the Rod, which lay a few feet from them.

"Hell no!" Bakura growled, pinning him harder onto the ground.

"Please… I…need to…" He begged, looking at the Rod. Bakura gritted his teeth, his own tears falling down his face now.

"Marik! Look at me!" He demanded, shaking his shoulders and locking onto his eyes. Marik's gaze slowly retreated from the Rod lying next to him and turned to look up to Bakura. His violet eyes quickly flashed back to that horrible dullness for only a millisecond.

"Marik… There's still a piece of him in you right now, come on, you have to fight this!" Bakura explained frantically, realizing this was Melvin doing all of this.

"No! There's not! It's me, Bakura! And I want to-… I…" Marik turned back towards the Rod, his tears forming a river down his face. "I want to die…" This lit a fire of fury inside of Bakura. Then he did what he immediately regretted afterwards. He brought back his hand and slapped Marik across the face hard. Marik winced as his cheek stung like a bee had just planted its stinger in him. He looked at Bakura with horror-struck eyes, full of hurt and heartbreak. Bakura hated this look that he gave him. It made him feel worthless and that he had betrayed the one person who trusted him. _Marik trusts me… _Nobody had ever trusted him with anything before, and now he was not even sure if Marik did, after hurting him like this.

"Marik… I'm so sorry… I—I was only trying to get you to snap out of it," Bakura apologized, running his fingers through his soft blonde locks. How could he hurt him? He loved this kid. This, crazy, sometimes psychotic, but loveable and sweet kid.

"Bakura. Please… I can't live with myself.." Marik muttered softly. "I'm such a screw up, Bakura!" He suddenly shouted, and burst into even more tears.

"You're not a screw up!" Bakura was hurt by the words he was saying. Marik shook his head sadly.

"I am… I am! I can't do anything right! I can't even…f-fall i-in…l-love right…" He broke down, feeling disgusted with himself.

"What the hell do you mean?!" Bakura demanded.

"I'm cursed, Bakura! This—this problem I have, it hurts you, and it hurts me! I'm so messed up… You and I both know, we-we can't l-love e-each other…" Marik sobbed. Something shattered inside of Bakura when he heard this.

"N-no. Please open your eyes, Marik. I love you, and you love me.." Bakura fought back the thought of Marik making a usual witty comment, and figured he would probably laugh and sing, _'Let's get together and kill Barney!'_. However, this Marik was in a completely different mood. He wanted to commit suicide, and he was not about to let that happen.

"I'm just so sick of all of this crap, and I hate hurting you. Sometimes I wonder if everything will be okay if I just vanish.. If I just cease to exist.. I cause so much pain to the people I care about, and sometimes… I just figure everyone else's lives would be better without me," Marik choked on his tears. Crying like this, he looked like a ten year old, which fit his mental age appropriately. Bakura shivered at the thought of this kid wanting to kill himself. He just could not let it happen.

"Don't even think that.. You mean the world to me, as hard as it is for me to say something like that. But it's completely true. I didn't know what love was before I met you. And let me tell you this, you bloody fool.. You're the only person in the world that has ever touched me emotionally. I don't know why, and maybe it's something that was just meant to be, but it's what keeps me going. If you were to kill yourself, do you realize what you'd be doing to me?!" Bakura explained.

"Oh Gods…" Marik froze, suddenly realizing.

"I wouldn't know what to do. Where to turn.. I'd be losing my other half, the half I have been looking for all this time.. You are fun-loving, happy, and always exciting to be around. So please, don't do this Marik. I've just now found the one person I really care about.. I'd hate to lose him so soon.." Bakura leaned down and brushed his lips against his, holding his head with one hand.

"Oh man, Bakura, you're right. You're so right. I can't leave you! What was I thinking?" Marik apologized, and kissed his lips.

"It's okay. You didn't have full control over yourself, Melvin was still pulling your strings a bit," Bakura smiled at him and kissed him back.

"Love you, Kura-kun," Marik beamed with a blush.

"What did you just call me?" Bakura's face turned serious.

"I don't know!" He laughed and shrugged.

_"He's an idiot. But he's my idiot,"_ Bakura thought to himself. He sighed, and climbed off of him, figuring it was safe to leave him unpinned now. Marik stretched and sat up, smiling exhaustingly at Bakura. He was always extremely tired after an encounter with Melvin; the body possession seemed to wear him out completely. He reached over and grabbed the Millennium Rod off of the floor. Bakura's eyes widened.

"Marik…" He said with a stern look.

"Relax, I'm putting it away," he smiled at him and set it back on the night table. Bakura sighed in relief.

"And you know.. I'm not the only one who loves and cares about you," he said, scooting over to him and wrapping his arm around him. "Your sister loves you.. And Odion loves you too," he explained. Marik giggled in his usual childlike way.

"Heh, sis does love me a lot," he said cheerfully. "And Odion was always there for me," he added.

"Exactly.." Bakura pulled him close and planted a kiss on his lips again.

"Hey Bakura.."

"Hm?" He muttered through his kisses.

"We're still naked…" Marik blushed hard. Bakura grinned at him.

"That we are…" He picked Marik up and set him on the bed, where they proceeded to make sweet love, with no unexpected distractions, and Marik was as noisy as he ever was.

**- Aw, happy ending! ^-^ Yeah, Melvin's a jerk. 'Nuff said. .**


End file.
